Lis sur mes lèvres
by lo hana ni
Summary: HPDM. Yaoi ! Harry a cause d'un sort ne peut plus parler, et Malefoy s'interroge: Ne devrais t'il pas en profité ?
1. Prologue

**Titre**: Lit sur mes lèvres

**Auteur** : Lo Hana ni

**Genre** : Romance&humour

**Pairing**: HP/DM (… franchement y'en a encore qui se demande ?)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à J.K (Dray … Ryry … quelle dur vérité !) sauf l'histoire qui est de moi (heureusement ).

**Note** : Me voici prête pour une nouvelle fic et qui sera dit en passant une de mes premières longues fics … les autres sont arrêté … j'espère la terminé .

L'histoire ce passe en 7ème année mais le tome 6 ne compte pas et la 6ème année c'est passé selon les souvenirs que vous aller voir parfois.

Bonne lecture.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Pov : Harry**

Cela fait 3 mois … 3 mois que la guerre c'est fini.

Toute avait était planifié.

La guerre c'était déroulé pendant le mois de juin.

Fin d'année scolaire.

J'avais tué Voldemort.

Comme il était prévu.

J'avais mit fin au groupe de mangemort.

Comme il était prévu.

Ne me demander pas comment.

Je ne vous répondrai pas.

Désolé mais c'est ainsi.

Depuis la fin de cette guerre.

La fin de ces morts.

Depuis ce jours.

La terreur est partie.

Et ma voix avec.

Le mage noir aillant essayé de me déstabilisé m'a lancé un « Silencio » qui c'est avéré plus efficace qu'on ne le pensais.

Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir pour ça.

Je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Mais je suis content de ne plus pouvoir parler.

Parce que je suis sur que ce qui sortirais de ma bouche de serait que cri et sanglot.

A présent je peux me tourner vers le futur.

En silence.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Ce début est court je sais ! mais c'est un peu fait exprès vu que c'est le prologue !**

**Il est assez déprimant mais je voulais que le prologue sois sombre pour effacé ensuite toute trace de la guerre car je suis pas parti dans le mélodrame !**

**Pitié ! rewiew !**

**Chapitre 1, lundi … le temps de savoir si j'ai assez de rewiew pour continué -- .**

**Lo hana ni**


	2. Courage

**Rewiew anonyme (normalement on n'a pas le droit mais bon …)**

Patmol : Hihihi ! Moi sadique ? Nannnn ! Quoique … merci pour la rewiew !

Mouistiqua : Obligatoirement O.o ? tu me fais peur lol ! merci pour ta rewiew voici la suite !

Dark Amethyste : je t'ai déjà répondu en email … si tu l'a reçu Mais j'ai demandé à l'autre auteur si ça ne lui dérangé pas et elle m'a répondu que non (j'ai remarqué en passant que je lisais sa fic )

Lukas Black : merci beaucoup ! voici la suite !

Misa : agite le drapeau avec toi espérons que la suite te plaise !

Tit'cerise ... : Mdr ! J'était explosé quand j'ai vu ta rewiew « èé parce que...ton prologue le vaut bien :p ! » j'imaginé tout de suite une pub ! Merci pour ta rewiew voici la suite !

**Bonne lecture (Lo hana ni stresse )**

**Chapitre 1 : « Courage »**

**Pov Draco**

Comme chaque début d'année scolaire, Dumbledore nous avait encore fait son petit discourt hier soir. Mais cette fois, tout était différent, la guerre terminée passait, beaucoup plus d'élèves s'étaient inscrits à l'école légendaire de Poudlard où le grand Saint Potter s'est battu et a vaincu le grand maître.

Et personne ne parle de moi. Draco. Celui qui a trahi sa famille pour la grande cause.

Pour l'instant tout ce que je mérite c'est de manger mon bol de céréale en regardant ses fans demander un autographe ?

Non !

Moi tout ce que je vois c'est les nouveaux élèves boutonneux qui s'accrochent à lui !

Rah ça m'énerve ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Oui c'est vrai ! Ils devraient s'occuper un peu des autres !

Bon je dois dire les conquêtes c'est pas ce qui manque sur ma liste, mais bon …

Ce n'est pas normal qu'on le colle autant !

Ça m'énerve !

- Draco arrête de regarder le petit Potter et écoute-moi ! Soupira Blaise à mes cotés en tirant mon bras ce qui me ramena vivement à la réalité.

- Mais il m'énerve trop ce mec ! Et regarde ce pseudo photographe qui lui colle au basket ! C'est écœurant !

- C'est Potter qui est écoeurant ou Collin ?

- Ben Collin évidemment ! Il croit qu'il le mérite !

Je l'entends rigoler et reporte mon attention sur mon meilleur ami.

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Il a réussi à m'énerver ce petit con de brun !

- Mais tu t'entends parler ? S'exclama-t-il en deux gloussement.

- Quoi ? Répétai-je. Bah tu sais quoi, ça me gonfle ! Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Je saisis mon sac pour partir, mais senti soudain un truc se coller à moi.

- Pansy dégage !

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, horrifié quand elle se tendit vers moi essayant pour la 348ème fois de m'embrasser et sorti de la grande salle presque en courant.

Non ! Un Malefoy ne court pas pour fuir.

Je pris mon emploi du temps et inspectai nos cours de première heure.

Typique ! Potion !

Rogue va pouvoir le secouer un peu !

Tellement pris dans mes pensées, je ne remarqua pas la silhouette se découpant devant moi et me la pris de plein fouet, nous faisant tomber par terre.

Je remarqua une main se tendre devant moi et relevai les yeux.

Oh non ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Quand le survivant vit mon visage, il grimaça et la retira vivement.

Mais bizarrement il ne fit que me tourner le dos et regagna la file d'élèves qui arrivaient.

Pas un mot.

Pas une insulte.

Bizarre.

Je sentis Blaise me relever rapidement.

Et vit les 7ème années me fixer.

Je devais pas avoir l'air con affalé par terre.

Je me redressa fièrement et passai la main dans mes cheveux.

Je vis alors Rogue nous faire entrer et souri au coup qui donna sur la tête du brun lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

Je franchis le seuil de la porte, non sans avoir remercié secrètement le professeur de potion et m'assis à côté de Blaise.

Rogue nous donna vite fait les consignes de la potion du jour qui permettait de guérir une licorne.

Passionnant …

Comme si on allait un jour rencontrer une licorne blessée et comme par hasard avoir la potion sur nous pour la soigner !

Je vis mon ami commencer à couper les pattes de poules en petites rondelles et je glissa doucement à son oreille :

- Il n'est pas très normal Potter, il ne m'a même pas insulté quand je lui ai …

Mais je ne pu continuer la phrase, que Blaise venait d'abattre violement la lame sur la table dans un bruit sourd, plus près de ma main que je ne l'aurais voulu.

La classe se retourna vers nous, mais Rogue les rappela à l'ordre.

Je me tourna étonné vers mon ami qui levait les yeux au ciel :

- Potter ! Potter ! Potter ! Mais t'en as pas marre ! Tout le temps en train de parler de lui ! STTOOOOPP ! Il est devenu muet tu le savais pas !

Je sursauta.

Il reprit son couteau et recommença à couper le reste des pattes avec plus de fermeté.

Après dix minutes de stupeur, je retourna lui chuchoter :

- Muet ?

- Oui, muet … Soupira-t-il. Il est devenu muet à cause de Tu-sais-qui.

- Il ne peut plus parler.

- Voilà t'a tout compris ! Déclara-t-il exaspérer.

Je me tu et retourna mon attention vers le trio.

C'est vrai que le brun était bien silencieux.

Et la belette qui parlait avec sa petite amie sans se préoccuper de son meilleur ami.

Super loyal.

Alors ils s'en sont servis pour la guerre et maintenant ils en ont plus rien à faire ?

Son regard parcouru la classe jusqu'à tomber sur moi.

On se fixait.

Bizarrement aucune haine ne brillait dans ses yeux.

Ni dans les miens.

On se regardait.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Spontanément.

Contre ma volonté, je lui murmura un seul mot.

« Courage »

Et il me sembla alors qu'il réussit à le comprendre car il sursauta instantanément.

J'écarquilla les yeux de ma connerie.

Ce qui a dû être encore plus crédible.

Et me retourne vivement vers ma potion cramoisie qui bouillait.

La couleur que nos joues avaient prise à l'instant.

**A suivre …**

**Alors ? J'ai lutté pour faire ce chapitre.**

**Il n'est pas long mais je voulais pas mal commencer.**

**Je voulais le mettre hier mais j'avais pas fini.**

**DSL**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long je le promet !**

**Rewiew ?**

**Prochain chapitre mardi prochain : Pov Harry « Continue »**


	3. Continue

**Chapitre 2 : « Continue » (les paroles en « … » sont les mots écris par harry où dis mais bien sur sans son )**

_Pov : Harry_

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pensai-je pour la énième fois.

La journée s'était déroulée normalement depuis l'incident « Malefoy ».

Il n'avait rien fait d'autre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris !

Bon c'est vrai c'était gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi …

Mais voyons c'est Malefoy ! Malefoy !

Je veux dire c'est pas normal de sa part !

Il ne m'a peut-être même pas dit « courage » … Peut-être voulait-il dire « Fromage » et … Bon c'est vrai c'est pas logique …

Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Comme si « courage » c'était extrêmement logique de sa part !

Je m'aperçus juste à ce moment-là de la présence de Ron et Hermione à mes cotés, jusque-là occupé à me battre avec ma conscience. Je leur souris, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas avoir une vraie discussion je pris un de mes livres de cour et commença à le lire pour qu'ils comprennent que je n'étais pas d'humeur à les entendrent discuter.

Mais je sentis alors un poids se poser sur mes genoux et posai les yeux vers un petit calepin.

Ron me fit un petit sourire tandis que mon amie me faisait un clin d'œil.

- Nous te l'avons acheté cet été, tu peux toujours nous par … discuter avec nous, même si tu ne peux plus …

- Nous ne voulons pas que tu croies qu'on t'abandonne ! Continua Ron un peu gêné mais avec plus de fermeté

Je leur souris alors comme je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Une douce chaleur se répndit dans mon cœur et d'un hochement de tête je les remerciai.

Émotif, comme d'habitude (nda : Qui a vu La coupe de feu ? lol ), Hermione me prit dans ses bras tandis que le rouquin était devenu réellement rouge.

- Allez mec ! Écris nous un truc ! Lança-t-il.

Je vis alors une petite plume accrochée par un fin ruban noir au carnet et la saisis.

5 secondes après, je les regardais tout sourire en tendant l'objet devant moi et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« J'ai faim ! »

-------

Nous nous retrouvâmes finalement au alentour de 19h30 à la grande salle.

Ron entamait déjà sa seconde part de tarte quand soudain je reçus un jet de jus de citrouille en pleine figure.

Je me retourna vers la source de ce cracha et vis Hermione qui regardait fixement derrière nous rouge de honte, je me retournai à mon tour pour apercevoir un Malefoy fort peu content à 5 centimètres de nous qui avait évidemment lui aussi reçu une bonne dose de jus.

J'éclatai de rire au regard noir qu'il me lança.

Apparemment il avait voulu lui faire peur mais à ses dépends.

- Suis-moi Potter. M'ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique … comme si je pouvais répliquer.

Je l'ignorai totalement me retournant vers mon assiette pour finir ma tarte aux pommes aillant réussi à échapper au carnage d'Hermione et qui semblait se faire désirer.

- Potter …

Toujours en l'ignorant, je pris une serviette et essuyai le jus coulant sur mon visage.

- T'es sourd aussi, Potter ? Me lança-t-il avec mépris.

Je me figea.

Cette phrase n'était pas blessante de sa part.

Elle ne devait pas me blesser.

Non.

Je me retournai vers lui pour répliquer alors, mais une douloureuse vérité me frappa au visage et je partis en courant de la grande salle sous les exclamations surprises de mes camarades, et me dirigea dans le parc.

Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? C'est Malefoy !

Et comment ai-je pu croire que ça allait d'arranger ?

Je ne peux pas écrire sur un papier tout ce que je veux dire.

Sans le vouloir des larmes tombaient déjà sur mes joues.

Non ! Je ne pourrai plus parler. (Là, c'est normalement du futur)

Je ne pourrais plus répondre, rire ou quoi que ce soit.

Je me laissa tomber par terre.

Pressant l'herbe mouillée sous mes doigts.

Et commença à frapper le sol avec rage.

Je suis devenu si pitoyable.

Le grand héros est devenu incapable de s'exprimer !

C'était maintenant un flot de larmes qui envahissait mes joues, essayant de balayer ma tristesse en même temps.

Pourquoi moi ?

En ai-je pas assez subit ?

Comment vais-je avertir mes amis s'il y a un danger ? Comment vais-je répondre à Malefoy ? Comment vais-je répondre tout simplement en classe ? Comment vais-je pouvoir demander à Malefoy ce qui lui a pris hier ?

Comment ?

Je sens alors quelque chose près de moi.

Quelqu'un se rapproche.

Se penche vers moi.

Quelqu'un m'écoute.

Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre (lui ?).

Et mes sanglots redoublent tandis que cette personne me caresse les cheveux avec douceur.

Et je lui murmure quelque chose que cette personne n'entendra jamais.

« Je t'en prie, continue … »

-------

**Je sais je suis en retard mais je déprime beaucoup depuis quelques semaines (ça m'arrive beaucoup ) mais personne ne le voit dans mon entourage donc je prend le temps que ça passe mais bon … là c'était long lol ! En plus au moment où je voulais posté bug … géniale …**

**Bon c'est pas le cas du chapitre qui est court mais le prochain (je croise les doigts) sera plus long **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plait … si c'et pas le cas … et ben je suis bien embêté lol !**

**Et à bientôt pour la suite, et comme Origine me l'a dit je précise pas quand pour ne pas être embêté lol !**

**P.S : Allez même si vous détesté … REWIEWS **


	4. Egoïste

Merci pour toutes les rewiews, si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un … on me le dit

Bon maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de faire mes excuses honteuse

GOOOMMMENNNNNNAAASSSSAIIII !

J'ai même pas eu de pb à part la flemme d'écrire et c'est grâce à une réponse au rewiew de zouzou qui me sort « Et toi, à quand la suite de la tienne » et là j'ai eu un éclair de lucidité complètement débile la fille, deux mois pour comprendre qu'il faut continué

Bref je reviens avec ce chapitre qui je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient car je vais le taper dans 20 min après avoir mangé (c'est toujours mieux le ventre plein) et donc voila

**Titre**: Lit sur mes lèvres

**Auteur** : Lo Hana ni

**Genre** : Romance&humour

**Pairing**: HP/DM (… étrange …)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à J.K (Dray … Ryry … quelle dur vérité !) sauf la fic qui est de moi.

**Note** : Me Bon allez en avant … faut que je me trouve une musique de fond moa …

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : « Egoïste » (les paroles en « … » sont les mots écrit ou les mots muets)**

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Pov : Harry**

Je me souviens m'être senti si mal, ce jour là.

Le jour de sa défaite.

Ce jour là je l'ai compris, qui était Voldemort.

Il était celui que tout le monde redoute d'être.

Ce que je redoutais moi-même, ce mal que tout le monde veut évité.

Cette malveillance, je l'ai compris.

Et aujourd'hui je viens de la ressentir.

J'ai retourné les yeux vers ma meilleur amie qui m'enlaçait et je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas elle que j'attendais. (nda : oui je vous ai eu ! huhuhu)

Que je suis égoïste.

Je me plains que mes amis me laissent tomber mais lorsqu'ils sont là ce n'est pas eux que j'attends.

Qu'est ce que je deviens ?

Quelle horreur !

Vouloir être secourut par mon pire ennemi plutôt que ses amis qui avait tant fait pour moi.

Oui, j'attendais Malefoy en vain dans ce parc.

Qu'est ce que je pouvait bien penser …

C'est débile pourquoi il viendrait.

Tandis qu'Hermione me raccompagne au château, je regarde lentement derrière moi, espérant voir le blond caché dans un coin.

Mais rien.

Je vis alors Ron arrivait vers nous et nous pressait d'aller en cours de Métamorphose.

Il nous entraîna vers la classe où je pris place à coté de Neville sous le regard sévère de McGonagall.

Elle commença à se lançait dans une explication sur la métamorphose à distance sous le regard fasciné de mon voisin, tandis que je posa ma tête sur ma table en grognant, depuis la défaite du mage, les cours n'avaient eu guère d'intérêt pour moi.

Mes pouvoirs s'étaient développés lors de la prise d'héritage à mes 16 ans, un an avant ma majorité.

Ca m'avait apporté un sens du pouvoir que je n'avais jamais pu voir avant, j'avais vu ce coté ombrageux et désespéré dont était dépend Voldemort.

C'était si énorme …

Et à présent rien ne me plaisait, c'est dans ces moments là qu'on se dit « c'était si bien d'étudié », à présent j'en ai plus le goût …

Je retourna ma tête vers Neville qui prenait soigneusement des notes, lui avait aussi bien évolué depuis, il sortait avec Ginny qui lui avait donné l'assurance qu'il avait toujours mérité.

Mon regard se tourna alors vers ma droite et rencontrèrent des yeux d'un gris si bien connu.

Malefoy.

Bizarrement, il avait l'air perdu.

On se fixa.

Ca n'avait rien de méchant.

Ca n'avait rien de connu.

Alors la sonnerie retentit.

DEJA ?

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, j'ai vraiment aucune notion du temps.

Je ressortis avec mes amis et me dirigea vers la salle des Potions pour 2h de torture.

Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose …

Qui s'apercevra de mon absence … ?

A part mes amis … et encore ils passaient la plupart de leur cours de potions à s'envoyer des mots doux …

Je me glissa furtivement entre les élèves et me faufila jusqu'à l'escalier de la tour Est.

Je gravis les marches et alla m'accouder aux rebords.

Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, les licornes qu'il avait emprisonnées ont été libérées et à présent trôné dans le ciel.

C'était si beau.

J'adorais les regardé.

Si libre.

Moi je me suis emprisonné.

Je le sais et pourtant.

Je n'arrive pas à me libérer.

J'attends.

J'attends qu'il vienne.

J'ignore encore pourquoi.

Peut être parce que …

- Tu essais de te suicider Potter ! Lança une voix glaciale et pourtant que j'apprécié tellement.

« Malefoy ! »

_**A suivre …**_

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, je suis très perplexe sur le chapitre que je viens d'écrire **

**Bref c'est court mais je vais essayer de faire mieux au prochain je vais à la plage mardi toute la journée alor j'aurais une chose à faire **

**Rewiew éè?**

**P.S : MERCHI POUR VOS REWIEWS D'AVANT ! MERCCCCHHHIIIIIIIIII !**


	5. Le calendrier de Draco

**Titre**: Lis sur mes lèvres

**Auteur** : Lo Hana ni

**Genre** : Romance&humour

**Pairing**: HP/DM (huhuhu )

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à J.K (mes namourrrrsss pas à moooaaaa ste scandale !) sauf la fic qui est de moi.

**Note** : Ben quoi j'ai mit moins de temps que l'autre non ? inocente huhuhu avant d'attaquer ce chapitre je voudrais faire une minute de silence pour ces 5 jours où je suis dans un bled et que je mange no MCDO no MoshiMoshi no Cochonnerie ou autre truc qui font du bien (genre pates à gâteaux crus … silence)

Bref ! Ce chapitre est … part regardé le précédent plus long que le chapitre 3 de 2000 mots, c'est un progrès !

Sinon j'ai eut un chat (croyait moi ou non mais je parle de moi pour allonger le chapitre … lalala) qui s'appelle Tara BTVS et mon histoire EM et qui cette abrutie est en train de me foutre des coups de griffe sur le pied.

Bon on va vous faire lire… AHHHHH OUUUI ! La chanson dans ce chapitre est chercher le titre de la chanson Sous une pluie d'étoiles de Cindy Daniel que j'étais tous simplement en train d'écouté et que j'ai trouvé aproprié.

Sincèrement je trouve ce chapitre naze et trop niannian aucun romantisme horsEM donc si vous aimez je suis bien contente mais si c'est naze je vous ai prévenu huhuhu excuse d'auteur

Bref !

HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR ! CECI EST UN YAOI !

Bonne lecture.

- Parole normal

**« Parole muette »**

**Chapitre 4 : Le calendrier de Draco NO PDV **

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers le blond qui s'accouda à ses cotés, puis reporta ses yeux vers le paysage blasé, conscient de ne pouvoir répondre.

- ah Potter …, soupira t'il, quesqu'on va faire de toi ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir mais fini par laisser échapper un petit ricanement sinistre.

- Je voudrais bien que tu reparles, Potter, je m'ennui si je peux pas t'emmerder.

Un nouveau ricanement indiqua à Draco qu'il n'avait pas bien tord.

Il prit une pierre et la lança négligemment dans le vide.

- Tu feras pas plus de bruit que ce cailloux … ça ne servira à rien de te suicider. Si ta seule envie est qu'on t'entende, ça sera raté.

**« Je l'aurais pas mieux dit »**

Un long silence s'attarda entre eux, le blond dévisageant le brun, presque avec douceur.

- J'ai peur Potter, j'ai peur … murmura Draco en appuyant comme pour se sécuriser sur son nom de famille tandis que le survivant se retourné vers lui une nouvelle fois étonné, j'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles pas un jour.

Harry eut le souffle coupé par sa révélation et ne le retenu pas en le voyant faire mine de partir.

- Franchement Potter ne baisse pas les bras, il n'y a que toi qui en vaux le coup, lança le blond avant de franchir la porte.

La respiration du brun s'accéléra.

Lui aussi il commençait à avoir peur.

Très peur.

Sa respiration d'accéléra malgré lui.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis finalement franchis à son tour le seuil de la porte.

Un griffondor affronte toujours ses peurs …

HP/DMHP/DMHP/DM

(nda : DU CHOCOLAT ! … oui bon non je me calme vv je suis en grave manque de sucre et mcdo, j'y peux rien moa !)

HP/DMHP/DMHP/DM

… Et un serpentard les fuis toujours.

La démarche de Draco se fit plus rapide.

De plus en plus.

Il ne voulait pas s'en approcher.

Ca lui faisait peur.

Cette odeur qui lui plaisait tant.

Celle de Potter.

Il avait peur de ça.

Il courut à travers les longs couloirs de l'école jusqu'à freiner devant le portrait qui barrait l'entrée de sa chambre de préfet.

Il prononça le mot de passe, s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit entendant la porte se claquer derrière lui.

Il était fatigué, très fatigué.

Plus rien ne l'intéressé en dehors du brun.

Il grogna dans son oreiller et se releva lasse regardant l'affiche posé au dessus de son lit.

Un calendrier.

Draco regarda plus attentivement ses propres écritures sous les divers datent des mois passées.

Son cœur s'affola alors.

Et ce fut pire quand il sentit une main sur ses épaules.

Il se retourna vivement et faillit s'évanouir en découvrant que Potter l'avait suivit et était dans sa chambre, une main d'appui sur lui tandis qu'il lisait à son tour les inscriptions.

Le temps sembla s'allonger, jusqu'au moment où le survivant décida d'arrêter de lire et de tourner la tête vers ' son point d'appui '.

_Quand la mer s'évanouie,_

_La où le ciel s'achève,_

_Je cherche sur tes lèvres,_

_Le chemin de mes nuits,_

Draco sentit encore cette odeur.

Il en avait tellement envie.

_Quand il ne reste plus,_

_Que quelques rêves perdus,_

_Tous les mots qu'on se dit,_

_Ces pensées qui nous lient ;_

Harry sentit encore cette chaleur.

Il l'avait tellement cherché.

_Sont comme des larmes aux yeux,_

_Des instants si précieux,_

_Qu'on voudrait les garder,_

_Au font de nous, caché,_

Leurs mains se glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre.

Et s'en qu'il s'en aperçoive Harry attirait déjà Draco vers lui.

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

_Toi qui manques à ma vie,_

_Si un jour toi aussi,_

_Tu sentais que tu m'aimes,_

Draco passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, attrapant ses lèvres qui l'appelaient

Harry gémit sous le baiser, passant ses mains sur son dos.

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

_Toi qui manques à ma vie,_

_On pourrait tous les deux,_

_Essayait d'être heureux,_

L'un d'eux enleva leurs écharpes.

L'un d'eux enleva les manteaux.

_J'ai lu dans ton regard,_

_Un peu de notre histoire,_

_Mais la fin, tu le sais,_

_Personne ne la connaît,_

Ils prirent une pose.

Front contre front.

Soupir sur soupir.

_Tout au fond de nos cœurs,_

_Dont l'étoiles se meurent,_

_Si on y prenait garde,_

_On pourrait par mégarde, _

_Sur la plage des aveux,_

L'un ne pouvait plus parler, l'autre n'était plus sur de vouloir le refaire un jour.

_Effacé sur le sable,_

_Les rêves qu'on fait à deux,_

_Sous une pluie d'étoile,_

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Il semblait que tout était redevenu naturel.

Pourtant rien ne serait plus comme avant.

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

_Toi qui manques à ma vie,_

_Si un jour toi aussi,_

_Tu sentais que tu m'aimes,_

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Désespérément soudés.

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

_Toi qui manques à ma vie,_

_On pourrait tous les deux,_

_Essayait d'être heureux,_

Le blond allongea le brun sur le lit et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes, pressant son désir sur le sien tandis que Harry fondait un peu plus dans ses bras.

_Essayait d'être heureux,_

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

De la peur et de l'envie de mélangeant.

Ils semblaient vouloir se dévorer.

Harry reprit possession des lèvres du blond.

_Les rêves qu'on fait à deux,_

_Sous une pluie d'étoiles,_

Draco descendit ses mains sur les hanches du brun et le caressa longuement.

Jouant avec la langue qui entrer dans sa bouche.

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

_Toi qui manques à ma vie,_

_Si un jour toi aussi,_

_Tu sentais que tu m'aimes,_

Harry délaissa la bouche du serpentard pour venir embrasser sa gorge.

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

_Toi qui manques à ma vie,_

_On pourrait tous les deux,_

_Essayait d'être heureux,_

Draco leva son regard vers lui et le fixa, cherchant une chance de continuer.

_Essayait d'être heureux,_

Harry tourna son regard à son tour vers lui et lut dans ses yeux sa demande.

**« Embrasse moi encore »**

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

Tandis que Draco recommençait à embrasser Harry, le calendrier lui tomba au sol.

Sur les divers jours on pouvait voir griffonné des fantômes de phrase tel que « Potter s'est plus intéressé en cours que la dernier fois » ou « Potter avait l'air moins bien aujourd'hui ».

Mais ce qui avait attirerait le regard des deux était celui du 1 septembre de cette année là, une petite phrase bâclée, presque inconsciente « Premier jour où je me suis mit à aimer Potter »

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime,_

_Toi qui manques à ma vie,_

_Si un jour toi aussi,_

_Tu sentais que tu m'aimes,_

A suivre

Non toujours pas de lemon et pas avant quelques chapitres, bon pour ceux qui voulait du rapprochement c'est pas mal ça non trouve toujours que c'est niannian !

Bon sinon cette année Lis sur mes lèvres (oui j'ai encore changé l'orthographe … jaime bien ça) devrait être mon seul gros progès vu que EM est en arrêt pendant cette année (Pour ceux qui ont suivie et qui se demande ce que c'est que EM, c'est un livre que j'écris pour le publier) à cause du fait que si je rate cette année je serais caissière et que vu que la ville de nice n'a pas besoin d'une daube en plus … bref ! année boulot ! Donc normalement Lis sur mes lèvres devraient ne pas s'arrêté comme toutes mes autres fics j'ai honte j'ai honte j'ai honte

Vila 

Bon euh … rewiew ? .

P.S : j'ai pas de mcdo alors au moins donné moi une rewiew … tien j'ai fait mieux en excuse …


	6. Cooooooooome Back

Alors lЮ ! J'avoue que je m'y attendai pas. J'Иtai tranquillement Ю regarder mon arrivИ de 700 mails (oui vidИ la boite de mail toutes les 2 semaines est une trХs mauvaise idИe) et lЮ je vois que j'ai reГu recement des rewiews pour cette fic et mЙme des alertes.

Enfin Bref ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, il est minuit j'ai mes rХgles, mal Ю la tЙte et la nausИe.

MAIS ! (ahah ! on l'attendait !) Je vais reprendre la fic :x (on peut encore dire merci aux derniers rewiewers)

Bon maintenant je vais raconter ma vie donc vous pouvez zappИ cette partie : DerniХrement regarde la date sur la fanfict mh oui depuis bientot 1 ans donc xDDD j'ai eu encore ma petite vie boulversИ, je me recadre entiХrement vers la carriХre de dessinatrice/illustratrice (c'est pas gagnИ croyiez moi) et donc je boss pour m'amИliorer. J'ai arrЙtИ de jouer Ю Dofus (pour ceux qui connaisse pas c'est un jeu multijoueur rpg en ligne) Иtant devenue une de ces accros qui se prend la tЙte lol !  
J'ai un chachouuuuuu que je voulai depuis looooongtemmmppppps qui s'appelle "Moumoune" ou "Poufiasse".

Toujours cИlibataire, j'ai rompu y'a un mois avec mon mec.  
Je crois que je vais repartir vers les filles.  
huhu

Et en ce moment je suis Ю Manchester pour ИtudiИ l'anglais pendant 1 mois, en rИsidence, c'est Ю dire des cours supers, des mecs adorablent chou mais surtout trХs gays .., je vais peut etre aller Ю l'avant premiХre d'HP5 ce week end !

Le prochain chapitre risque d'Йtre assez diffИrent d'Иcriture mais j'essayerai de m'appliquИ.

Sur ce groooos bisouuuu et Ю bientooot :p 


End file.
